marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyer Armor
THE DESTROYER Odin, Zeus, and Brahma, known as the Skyfathers of their respective god Pantheon, confronted the Celestials on their Third Host to Earth. The Celestials explained that their next visit would judge whether humanity was fit to continue existing and that the gods should not interfere. They threatened to seal off the dimensional pathways that link Earth to the various realms such as Asgard and Olympus. Not wanting to lose their worshipers, the Skyfathers secretly began plans. Odin created a mystic armor that could contain his and others' powers to battle the Celestials. The armor was stored away in the Temple of Darkness, but it was found by Loki, who sought to use it against Thor. Thor later used the Destroyer to threaten Hela into undoing a curse she placed on him. When the Celestials returned, Odin absorbed the other Asgardians and then entered the armor. The Celestials determined Earth's fate in an area sealed by a dome. The Destroyer had sliced through and the confrontation ensued. The Destroyer was able to harm the Celestials, but the beings quickly repaired the damage done. Even with its increased powers the Destroyer was not powerful enough to fight eight Celestials at once. The Destroyer was later deployed by Trolls, who empowered it with the spirit of the Maestro, an evil version of the Hulk. Although the Hulk failed to defeat the Destroyer in combat, he was able to enter the Destroyer and fight the Maestro for control and defeat it from within. Thor also had two more encounters with the Destroyer, with the armor almost killing him on the first occasion and breaking his jaw on the second. Cosmic Resistance D12, Energy Blast D12, Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Strength D12, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Supersonic Flight D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Indestructible. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress results. The Destroyer never receives trauma except by cosmic effects. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease fatigue, poison, radiation or vacuum. SFX: Might of Uru. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack, spend 1 PP/a doom die equal to the reaction effect die to inflict your attacker’s effect die against your attacker. SFX: Spikes. On a successful reaction against a physical close combat attack, inflict physical stress with your effect die at no cost, or spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to step it up by +1. SFX: Ultimate Weapon. In a pool including a power you may step up the lowest die in the doom pool (for player characters)/step up your emotional stress (for watcher characters) to double that power, remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. SFX: Unstoppable. Activate an opportunity from opponent’s reaction to an action that includes a power. Opponent takes physical stress equal to the die that created the opportunity. Limit: Loose Control. When the doom pool includes at least 2d12 or you take emotional trauma, move all stress and trauma to the doom pool and activate Unleashed Destroyer. Limit: Overwhelming Rage. Whenever you take an action including a power take a reaction against the doom pool. If the reaction is not successful take a D4 emotional stress, or step up emotional stress by +1. Limit: Spiritual Shell. The Destroyer has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down The Destroyer. Limit: Unleashed Destroyer. While manifested, The Destroyer uses the current doom pool in place of an Affiliation die for all dice pools, similar to a Large Scale Threat. Dice added to or spent out of the doom pool affect The Destroyer power. The Destroyer’s dice may be targeted like a Large Scale Threat The Destroyer’s Affiliation dice with successful actions against him reducing the doom pool. If the doom pool is reduced to two dice, shut down The Destroyer. Category:Items Category:Mystic Items Category:Asgardian